Permanent Additions: Christmas
by breathegsr
Summary: Jesse is back. Jack comes to visit and gets a very Gabby Christmas surprise. This is an AU Gabby Love story. You kind of need to read Permanent Additions to understand this one. I've been hanging on to this for a long time. I did some adding and editing. All mistakes are mine.


**Disclaimer: NCIS and it** **'s characters do not belong to me. Jesse is all mine.**

 **I started this story several years ago and just never got around to finishing it. I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas!**

The old truck pulled to a stop in front of a familiar house that at the moment looked anything but. The invitation to join his son for the holidays had been a welcome surprise. He had figured it would be quiet and understated but the thought of spending this time with his only child warmed his old heart. What he was looking at now was the last thing that he had expected.

Jackson Gibbs knew he was in the right place but found himself double checking the address anyway. He wondered briefly if this was like one of those "Pimp My" whatever shows he had seen on the TV. Maybe the neighbors had all banned together and decided this was the year that the dark house in the middle of the block sported some cheery lights. If that was the case he feared this visit would become very unpleasant once his son arrived home to the over abundance of holiday cheer that littered his house and yard.

He grabbed his bag off the seat beside him and exited the vehicle. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, his eyes were drawn to a scene he never expected to see. The colored lights hanging from the eaves of the house and the large festive wreath on the door seemed oddly out of place, but the real kicker was the recently constructed family of three snowmen adorning the front lawn. He felt a slight pang of loss as the image reminded him of the family his son had lost years ago.

With slight trepidation Jack approached the house and gave a tentative knock on the door. The door flew open and his bag dropped as he found himself with his arms full of a very spirited, beautiful young woman.

Abby knew she should feel bad about her hyper assault on Jack, but she was so excited to see him that she couldn't contain herself.

"Jack! I'm so glad that you came. Gibbs is out running a few last minute errands but he should be back soon. Come in and tell me how you've been, how's the store?"

He couldn't help but smile at the overly excited women. "It's always a pleasure Abby."

Abby stepped back and grabbed his hand. She let him pick his bag up and then pulled him inside. As soon as she shut the door she took his coat and bag from him and ushered him into the living room.

What he saw when he stepped into the room made him want to go back out and check the address just one more time. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and several stockings hung from the mantle. In the far corner stood a beautifully decorated spruce surrounded by what looked to be enough presents to stock an entire store. The entire house smelled of pine from the tree and fresh baked cookies.

As he looked around he noticed that it wasn't just the holiday decor that was different. The old plaid couch had been replaced by a much larger black and green sofa with a matching love seat and recliner. The old black and white TV had been replaced by a large flat screen that was flanked by shelves that housed a large assortment of movies and books. His sons' house had become a home once again and Jack couldn't keep his eyes from tearing up as he glanced at the amazing woman he knew was somehow responsible for the change.

"You got some splainin to do?" Jack told her teasingly as he choked back the tears.

Abby laughed and kissed his cheek. She linked her arm through his and guided him to the kitchen. "Well how about some cookies, milk, and conversation? You can't tell Gibbs though; I promised him the first cookie."

He gave her a big smile. "It'll be our secret."

Jack didn't waste any time once they were settled at the table. "So how long?"

Abby raised an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous smile. "How long what? That's a pretty open question. How long have I lived here? How long have we been together?"

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "How long have you been in love with my boy?"

"Well, let me see. The day we met I knew he was going to be a very important person in my life. We became fast friends. Six months later he came into my lab and said he didn't do birthdays and that he would be by to pick me up at 1900 hours, told me to dress nice. He showed up at my apartment with Bert and a dozen black roses and took me out for the first of many pre- birthday dinners. He quickly became my best friend. My parents were killed in an accident a few months after my two year anniversary at NCIS. Gibbs wouldn't leave me. He held me while I fell apart. He flew home with me for the funeral. We spent several nights drunk in his basement when we got back. It was on one of those nights that he told me about Anne. I started falling as I listened to him talk about how much he loved his mom and how he missed her. A couple months later we got a case where a Navy Captain had his wife and daughter kidnapped so he could collect the ransom money. The case sent Gibbs over the edge. This guy had purposely risked the lives of his family for a little bit of cash. Gibbs took off without telling anyone. He was beyond drunk when I found him in the basement. He yelled and cussed at me trying to get me to leave but I wouldn't budge. He finally broke and told me about Shannon and Kelly. I held him and we cried together. Later that night when I left him I went home and cried all over again because I realized I was completely and totally in love with someone that would never love me back. So, I guess you could say I have loved Gibbs since the day we met eight years ago. But as for how long I have been _in love_ with him, well I have been _in love_ with him for about six years."

"So how long did it take Leroy to get his head out of his ass? Because I would bet money that he fell in love with you right around that first pre-birthday dinner." He laughed at the look on her face. "Seriously though, how long have you been together?"

Abby spent the next hour explaining the death of her cousin and the events that led to where they were. "When I woke up the next morning he had already called the team and had Tony on his way over with a moving truck. I have to admit that I was worried at first. It's not that I doubted him or his feelings. I was just worried that being around Jessie would be a painful reminder of losing Kelly. But he asked me to trust him and I do without question. He still needs time in his basement and he can still be closed off on occasion. He is Gibbs after all. But there is this whole other person that I only ever got glimpses of before. He shares his past with me and we are sharing our present and future with our friends and family."

He swallowed, fighting back the tears of love and gratitude that were filling his eyes. Then he reached across the table and took her hand. "You are an amazing woman and I am so happy that he has you Abby."

Abby smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. "I give thanks every day for the family that I have been blessed with. Jesse is an amazing little boy, and Gibbs is the love of my life." She paused and smiled at him. "The rest of you are the icing on the incredibly awesome cake that is my life."

Jack couldn't control the laugh that burst out of him. Abby was definitely a colorful character. He was feeling pretty blessed himself.

Abby scooted her chair back and stood up. "The boys should be back any time. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She turned on the coffee pot to start a fresh pot.

"That sounds good. Tell me a little about my grandson while we wait," he requested as she approached the table. And just like that her face lit up.

She grabbed her laptop off the sideboard before sitting back down. She started by showing him a few picture of Jesse as a new born. She told him all about Shelly and Bastian. "The were so happy. I don't think I had ever seen anyone that happy before."

Jack stopped her at a picture of Abby holding a new born Jesse while Shelly stood behind her on one side and Bastian on the other. They each had a hand resting on her shoulders as they looked down on her and the baby. It was a beautiful shot full of joy, love and adoration. The old saying, ' _A picture is worth a thousand words.',_ had never been more true. Abby had selflessly given them the gift of this precious little being.

Jack managed to hold himself together through pictures, videos, and stories. But when she got to the story and video of Jesse's 3rd birthday party he fell apart. Jesse turned three a week after Gibbs moved them in and he went all out. He refused to let Abby help him and instead had enlisted Ducky, Tim, and Tony. They had turned Gibbs back yard into the largest petting zoo known to man. The tears streamed down his face as he saw a joyful happiness in his son that had been missing for years.

He pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped at his eyes. Abby squeezed his arm and made the excuse of using the little girls room to give him a moment to compose himself. She returned a few minutes later and Jack was sipping his coffee as he looked through the rest of Abby's pictures.

He smiled at her as she sat back down beside him. "Jesse has been really excited to meet his Papa Jack."

Jack laughed. "Who came up with that?"

"Jesse did. About a month ago he started calling us Mommy and Daddy. We didn't question him about the change. Gibbs and I just figure that is what he hears the other kids at daycare call their parents. We did explain that Mommy and Daddy means the same as Maman and Pere. So, when we told him about you he wanted to know what other names were the same as Grandpa. We came up with a few and he chose Papa."

"I like it." Jack couldn't contain the big smile that spread across his face. This was turning out much better than he had ever imagined. Not only was he getting to spend the holiday with his only child, but he was getting a daughter and a grandson in the bargain.

The front door opened a few minutes later and they could hear excited chatter and Gibbs halting voice. "Boots and coat off and put away first."

"But Daddy …" A small voice whined.

"No buts, young man. Boots and coat then we can go have cookies and milk."

"And I can meet Papa Jack?"

"Yes, you can meet Papa Jack while I have a talk with your mother about breaking her promises."

"Was mommy bad again?" Jessie asked as he plopped down on the floor and went to work on removing his boots.

"Yep, Santa will be bringing her nothin but coal for Christmas."

"What did she do?"

"She gave Papa Jack the first cookie."

"But she promised you the first cookie."

"I know, think we should we tell Santa?"

Jessie's brows furrowed as he thought real hard. "Maybe Papa Jack was real, real hungry and Mommy didn't want him to starve."

"You think that's what happened? Mommy only broke her promise because Papa was starving and she had to save him?" Gibbs asked while trying to hide his smirk.

"Yep, that's it. Now Santa can't bring her coal cause she did good." Jesse smiled and nodded his head.

Gibbs lined up their outerwear and followed the boy as he raced into the kitchen.

Jack watched as the little boy flung himself at his mother, in the exact same way she had flung herself at him when he arrived.

Jack stood up from the table and Gibbs hugged him. "Good to see you Dad."

"You too Leroy." Jack responded. Then he knelt down in front of the little boy. "You must be Jesse. Your mom has been telling me how you helped decorate the house for Santa and helped your dad cut down the tree."

"I help lots and when I get big like Daddy I can do it all my self."

Gibbs walked over and pulled Abby into his arms. He kissed her lips softly tasting chocolate from the cookies she had eaten. "Your son has saved you from Santa's wrath once again. Apparently the need to feed a starving Papa negates the promise of me getting the first cookie."

"That's my boy, Mommy's hero." Abby chuckled.

They smiled at each other and he gently signed 'my girl' against her cheek before turning and watching his Dad get acquainted with his son. He knew it was several months over due and he felt slightly guilty for waiting. But he knew that he had needed time to settle things in his own mind before involving Jack. He just hadn't been ready until now.

"Mommy and Daddy helped me with my list for Santa. Then we put in a velope and mailed it." Gibbs could tell Abby was tempted to correct him when he said envelope wrong but she just hugged him tighter and smiled.

"I forgot to tell Santa the most imp..important thing though. Can you help me tell him Papa." Jesse looked so serious as he asked.

"Of course I can. We just need to figure out a way to get the message to Santa. A hand written note will never reach him in time for Christmas. What do you think we should do?" Jack asked, mimicking Jesse's serious face.

Jesse's brows furrowed as he thought really hard, then he smiled real big. "Mommy has a puter mail thingy. When she sends a letter to Uncle Tony he answers real fast. Can we use that?"

Jack was surprised at how smart his grandson was. "That sounds like a great idea. Lets see if your Mom has Santa's email address and I can help you send him a letter."

Abby smiled at the two of them. "I think I have it. I will have to look." The men laughed as Jesse dragged her to the computer that was sitting on the table. Abby brought up her email server and typed in one of her secondary email address with the heading of Santa and then typed 'ATTN. SANTA PRIORITY WISH' in the subject line.

"What does all that mean Mommy," Jesse asked when she finished typing.

Abby loved explaining things to him. "I typed in his email address and then in the subject line you put what the email is about. The 'ATTN. SANTA' is so that who ever checks the mail knows that this email is for Santa. And then the 'PRIORITY WISH' is so that Santa knows it is an important wish that you need to ask him for. So now all you and Papa Jack need to do is type in your wish and hit send. But don't forget to say thank you to Santa for reading your email."

" Okay, but you and Daddy can't hear or see because it's a secret present for you." The boy wiggled in excitement as he waited for his Papa to sit down. Once he was settled, Jesse climbed in his lap.

Gibbs grabbed Abby's hand and led her towards the basement. "Got some stuff that we need to do in the basement. Give you two some time to write that letter to Santa. Then how bought you show Papa where he will be staying." As soon as Jesse nodded his head in agreement Gibbs headed down the stairs with Abby.

When they emerged an hour later Jack could see the strain on his sons face, as well as the red puffiness of Abby's eyes. Gibbs went to the front door and pulled on his boots. He opened the closet and pulled out his jacket. He walked back in to the living room and kissed Abby and signed I love you first to Abby then to Jesse. Jack watched as Jesse smiled at his dad, made a symbol with his fingers and placed it against his heart. Jack knew it was a sign for something but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Come on Dad. Got a few things I gotta pick up. Figured you could come with." Jack grabbed his coat and shrugged it on before following his son out the door.

They had been driving for five minutes in complete silence he knew they were both thinking about the letter to Santa.

' _Okay Jess, what do we need to ask Santa for?'_

' _First you put Dear Santa.' He watched as his Papa typed. He was way slower than his mom but still faster than his dad. His mom said that his dad typed like a snail. She had explained that was a saying that meant he was a really slow typer._

' _Alright, now what?" His Papa asked._

' _I wish that my Mommy and Daddy could get marry and dopt me so that we all have the same name. Right now my name is Rowe, my Mommies name is Sciuto, and my Daddies name is Gibbs. I want me and Mommy to be a Gibbs, just like Daddy.'_

 _Trying to keep his emotions in check, he cleared his throat and typed out what Jesse said word for word without the grammar mistakes.'I got that down, is there anything else?'_

 _He smiled and said, 'Just one more thing. I would like a little brother or sister. Ashley at daycare told me that they have to grow in Mommies tummy for a really long time before they come out, and then you have to wait a long, long time until they are big enough to play with you. So I think it would be good to ask now, before I am to old to play with them.' He looked at his Papa and saw that he was smiling and looked happy. 'That's all Papa. Now put, 'Thank you for reading my letter. Love Jesse Rowe, AKA Little Gibbs. Tony taught me what AKA means and he calls me Little Gibbs. Now we read it and make sure we got it right and then hit send.'_

 _Jack re-read the letter out loud and when Jesse said it was good he hit the send button._

Several more minutes of silence passed, and he couldn't take it any more. "I know you read the email when you were in the basement. He's just a little boy Leroy, I remember you asking for the same thing when you were about his age. Don't be upset."

Gibbs looked over at his dad and laughed. "Not upset."

"When you came back upstairs, you looked tense, and I could tell that Abby had been crying."

"Abby is really emotional right now, especially where Jesse is concerned."

"So, if your … Abby is so emotional, what was so important that we had to rush out and pick it up right this minute?"

He pointed to the road sign. "A couple of who's and a what."

They pulled up in the arrivals area and Gibbs spotted the two people he was looking for right away. Parking the SUV he jumped out and opened the rear hatch. Jack opened his door just in time to here Mike Franks ribbing his son.

"Did ya get lost Probie? Luca and I been waitin forever for your scrawny ass to show up."

"Not sure who you're callin scrawny Mike but I'd check yourself if I was you." He let him toss his bag in back before pulling his mentor and friend in for a quick hug.

"Been too long Probie. And why didn't you bring the eye candy instead of the old man?"

Jack laughed and reached out to shake Mike's hand. "It's good to see you Mike."

"You too," he smirked, "even if your not as fun to look at as Abby."

Gibbs grabbed Luca's bag and tossed it in, then shut the hatch. "Glad you could make it Luca." They shook hand.

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I wasn't here for this. Plus, I don't think you would have trusted this in the mail." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag.

Gibbs took it from him. "Thanks for picking it up for me."

Luca nodded as they all piled in to the SUV.

Mike looked around inside the vehicle. "This thing belong to you Probie?"

Gibbs smirked at him in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think our Abby girl is making you soft."

"The last thing Abby does is make me soft." Gibbs wiggled his eye brows at his friend.

A chorus of Leroy and Gibbs was heard from beside and behind him.

He just smiled and said, "Sorry, Abby has been rubbing off on me." Which brought a snicker and laugh from Mike and a few more groans from his Dad and Luca.

"Alright Probie, all joking aside, what was so important that we had to come to the frozen tundra in the middle of winter?"

Gibbs passed the bag that Luca had given him to his dad. He opened the bag and the flipped open the box inside. "Damn Leroy, that is some serious bling." After getting a good look, he passed it back to Mike.

"Damn Probie, you been robbing banks? This had to set you back at least $20 grand."

Luca gave a nervous laugh. "More like 40."

Mike whipped his head around to look at the younger man. "You gotta be shittin me. Probie passed 40 large for that thing. I hope you already asked and she said yes." He caught Gibbs gaze in the mirror, and he had the biggest grin on his face that Mike had ever seen.

"I did, she did, and it's happening tomorrow. That's why your here. It was important to Abby, well, to both of us that you three were here."

Mike couldn't help but be a smart ass. "This is awfully fast. What did ya do, knock her up?"

Gibbs gave him a glare and Jack distracted everyone by asking about the wedding plans. By the time they pulled up in front of Gibbs house, Mike was mumbling under his breath about women. He thought about giving his friend a hard time about the decorations, but quickly changed his mind when he thought of all the decorations he had put out for his granddaughter. He was happy for his best friend. He had been ribbing Gibbs about his feelings for Abby for a long time. The only thing he could figure was that it hadn't been their time. That time was now and he would be the first to admit that family looked damn good on the Probie.

Abby greeted the men at the door with her usual squeal of excitement. She assaulted her brother with hugs and kisses and then sent him upstairs to see Jesse who had just had a bath and was putting on his pj's. "Don't let him come down until his teeth are brushed. But don't be too long, dinner is ready." He responded with a 'yes, mother' and headed for the stairs. After sending him off she wrapped her arms around Mike. She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you Mike."

He held on tight. Then whispered in her ear. "Missed you too Abby Girl." Then he raised his voice so the others could here. "It's a good thing Probie made his move or I would have whisked you off to Mexico." He kissed her soundly on the mouth before Gibbs could pull him away from her.

"Dinner is ready if you two are finished pawing at me." She playfully rolled her eyes as they all headed for the table.

Jesse came down the stairs with Luca following closely behind him. When Jesse spotted Mike he ran over to him. " Hey there Little Probie."

"Uncle Mike you comed out of the puter thingy."

"Came out of the computer." Abby corrected him. "Uncle Mike didn't come out of the computer. He got on a plane and flew here from Mexico so he could visit with us."

"Did you and Uncle Luca come to have Christmas with us like Papa did?"

"No, sorry buddy. I think we are both leaving in two days. We have to get home to our families. Leyla and Amira would be sad if I missed Christmas. But I promise to call you on the computer so you can show us what Santa brought you." Jesse seemed a little disappointed.

Gibbs scooted his chair out. "Come here Jess."

He waved him over and pulled him up on his knee. "Santa sent your Uncle Mike and Uncle Luca to help with a special Christmas present that you asked for. When he got the email you and Papa sent he thought he needed to get you your present early." Gibbs picked up the envelope that Abby had left by his plate and then pulled the ring box out of his shirt pocket. "So, he sent us these papers and this box."

Jesse's eyes were huge and he was shaking with excitement at the mention of presents. "What's in there Daddy?"

"Well, first we have to take care of what's in the box." He flipped it open and let his son look at the ring. "So, do you think your Mommy will marry me?"

"Yes," he yelled and the adults chuckled.

"We have to ask Mommy. She's the one that has to say yes." Gibbs winked at Abby. His original proposal had been more intimate. This was for their son.

Jesse reached and grabbed Abby's hand. "Please say yes Mommy. Please marry Daddy."

She kissed Jesse on the forehead. "Yes, Jesse, I will marry your Daddy."

"See Daddy she said yes. Lets get married."

"Not so fast. It's almost bed time so we have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy, but when you get married tomorrow will you dopt me so I can be a Gibbs too?"

"That is what the other part of the present is." Gibbs pulled the papers out of the envelope and unfolded them. "This paper here says that I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs do solemnly swear that I will provide a good, loving home to one Jesse Bastian Gibbs. It's been signed by the judge and you are now officially a Gibbs."

"What about Mommy? She has to be a Gibbs too."

"If you look at this here you will see that your Mommy and I both signed this paper and when she marries me tomorrow, the judge will sign it at the bottom and her name will be changed to Abigail Gibbs."

"I love you to finity Daddy" Jesse said as he hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs kissed the top of his head. "I love you to infinity and beyond Jess."

The group finished their dinner while they listened to Jesse chatter on about his new name and how he couldn't wait to tell the whole world about being a Gibbs. When everyone was finished Jesse hugged and kissed them all goodnight and Gibbs and Abby took him up to bed. After a story, hugs, kisses, and a prayer, they tucked him in and headed back down stairs to visit for a bit before turning in themselves.

The next day Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Sciuto stood before their family and friends exchanging rings and pledging to love, trust and honor each other for eternity.

Everyone cheered when the officiating Admiral gave Gibbs permission to kiss his bride.

Jesse stood up and yelled, "Gratlations Mommy you're a Gibbs just like Daddy and me. Can you make me a brother or sister now?" Everyone began to laugh. Gibbs picked him up and whispered something in his ear. He looked towards Abby, she nodded her head and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

Jesse was beaming a few minutes later when he ran over to his Papa. In his little boy whisper, just loud enough for everyone to hear. He said, "I get the rest of my Christmas wish in July."

Jackson Gibbs let out a whoop of excitement as he picked his grandson up and spun him around.

The house was full of little boy squeals and lots and lots of laughter. As Jesse shouted, "BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"


End file.
